These things I do to you
by Namicchi
Summary: For KagaKise Day: Kagami enjoys how much of a challenge Kise is.


A/N: For KagaKise Day. I wanted to write something cute, but then I thought that I can write shameless smut once in a while ^^ (because we should celebrate this amazing day with a doze of sexiness too!) Here is comes, babies. BTW, this isn't a sequel to "These things you do to me" and you don't have to read it to know what is going on here. I plan to make two more fics to "These things" series (it's a series now! I have smut series, my mom would be so proud of me orz) and then it would be better to know this one and the previous one. But only a little.

Betaed by wonderful Kiri-senpai (kirinokisu). You should all thank her.

Okay, enough of my babbling! Happy KagaKise Day and I hope you will enjoy my fic, if only a little (even if this isn't exactly KagaKise… you will see).

**These things I do to you**

With a tired _'Uff'_, Kagami throws himself on the bed. This day has been way too long; first there was practice in the morning, later a Math test which wasn't so bad – forget about Midorima and thanking him for his tutoring – then practice again. And don't forget about meeting with the coach between classes to discuss strategies for their matches in the Winter Cup. He still isn't sure how he found time to eat anything.

It isn't that Kagami doesn't like to exercise or minds training too hard. In his opinion, there is no such thing as "practicing too hard". He could collapse in the middle of the training and still say he had a great time. Kagami also doesn't mind spending all of his free time playing basketball. He loves basketball, loves the squeak of shoes on the polished floor, the weight and the smell of the ball in his hands, the rush and the excitement, muscles burning from the effort, and that sweet feeling of victory. If he could, he would play basketball endlessly.

With a sigh, Kagami turns onto his back, looking at the ceiling. He should probably go to sleep. The coach will kill him if he isn't in his the best condition tomorrow. But thinking about basketball, about his never sated appetite for playing, reminded him about the other hunger that he hasn't had a chance to satisfy for a while.

He stretches on the bed, the familiar feeling of arousal slowly build up in his body. He pushes his T-shirt up and slides his hand up and down his torso, slowly, teasingly, with only the tips of his fingers, balancing on the edge of tickling. His cock starts to harden, but Kagami doesn't want to touch it yet. He twists his nipple – he should finally get it pierced – his mind drifting to his favorite fantasies, wondering for which one he is in a mood for… That ikemen from Kaijo whom he saw today? No… Midorima jerking him off with that sinfully skilled left hand of his? Oh yes… Kagami raises his hips and moans quietly, sliding his palm under his boxers. He strokes himself slowly, imagining Midorima would do the same. That bastard would try to torture him a little, make him submit and surrender… Not that Kagami would let him do it.

Pushing his boxers down and freeing his erection, Kagami imagines pinning Midorima against the wall, but… But he knows Midorima wouldn't show how much he likes submitting and Kagami groans in frustration, while thumbing the sensitive head of his cock. He needs someone else…

Green hair turns golden and suddenly it isn't Midorima, but Kise and this time Taiga's moan isn't quiet. Oh yes, he likes it. He traces the length of his hard penis, imaging that it is Kise's hand, not his. The model would probably tease him before closing his hand around him and pump him steadily, his amber eyes shining with playfulness, but also desire. Kagami groans at this thought, at the fantasy which is unfolding itself in his mind. Would Kise suck him off? Or better yet…

Kagami has to squeeze his erection so as not to cum the instant he imagines turning Kise around so the blond would be facing the wall, and then pulling his pants down, grabbing that beautiful round ass – he looked at that ass on those rare occasions when they met and Ryouta was walking in front of him, loving its shape and how it looked when Kise was moving – and scratching Kise's nape with his teeth. Kise would laugh at his behavior then, tease him for being too impatient… but he would also spread his legs for Kagami, his face flushed, hands pressing firmly against the wall, challenging Taiga to make him go wild…

His hand is moving frantically on his cock, the images of taking the arousing blond burning in his mind. Kise would fight him, not wanting to show how much pleasure Kagami is giving him, but he would, he **would** scream in the end, his hips bucking to meet Kagami's thrusts, his cheek pressed to the wall. And Kagami would press his body to that beautiful, flawless back, his breath ragged, and spread Kise's ass with his palms and tell him how much he wants it, how much he needs to take Kise, to fuck him senseless….

Kagami is breathing hard in his bed, playing with his erection and his balls, tugging and squeezing them. He bends his knees and circles the sensitive skin around his opening, feeling that he is close, so close… Not stopping pumping his cock, he licks fingers on his other hand and inserts one of them into himself, almost whining in the surrounding silence. But Kise couldn't fuck him and be fucked by Kagami as the same time, right?

Taiga's mind provides the solution before he even has a chance to think about this problem; all he is thinking about is Kise's willing body under him own, shivering from pleasure, his normally arrogant voice begging Kagami to let him cum… and there is another body pressing against Kagami's, this time from behind, and a thick erection brushing against his ass cheeks, dark hand grabbing Taiga's head, turning it and kissing him hard, demanding - just like its owner's play, always demanding the best from his opponents.

"You started the fun without me?"

Kagami shivers imagining that sinful voice, fucking himself with two fingers now, pre-cum glistening on his hand. He comes with a loud cry, the strings of sperm reaching his chin while his hips cannot stop moving, impaling him harder and harder on his own fingers. The orgasm takes him almost by surprise, ripping through his body like a thunderbolt, making his back arch and Taiga moans loudly, his throat actually hurting from making that sound…

He lays motionlessly, breathing like he just ended a match. That was… unexpected. Normally his orgasm builds up in his body, before spreading trough it like a hot wave, but seems like imagining _those two_ together is enough to get him off. Kagami looks at his spent cock, wondering for a moment if he could cum just from imaging them together, or at least Kise, without Aomine – probably yes.

But right now he is too tired to do it. He takes his fingers from his ass, wincing at the sensation and sighs loudly. Really, fantasizing about Miragen; has he really fallen that low? Yet, he cannot deny that Kise isn't attractive. The model is a good opponent, always improving, always getting better and better than he was the last time. Kagami loves playing against him; Kise's play is different from Kagami's own, smoother, almost like a dance, almost like he knows what his opponent is going to do. Just perfect. And that perfection has caught Kagami's eye, makes him unable to look anywhere else every time Kise is holding a ball –Taiga watches Kaijo's every match now, telling himself he does it only to know his enemy better – made him _whimper_ in delight when Kise made that dunk during their practice match with grace, but also with strength that made Kagami's knees go weak.

While wiping the dried cum from his stomach, Kagami thinks that he wouldn't mind meeting Kise again soon. The blond isn't a bad company even if he is sometimes annoying. And talks too much.

But… but he can also be quiet and serious, his eyes full of fire, focused on Kagami and Kagami only, body tensed, ready to attack and…

"Shit," whispers Kagami when his cock goes back to life just from imagining Kise's play.

Seems like he is ready for a second round after all.


End file.
